Wolf Spirits
by Arisachan93
Summary: This Is something that popped into my head. Kakashi's old student, her kekkei genkai/his sharingan, and a forbidden love. I don't own Naruto. Kakashi/OC. A little Sakura/Sasuke, Naruto/Hinata and a few others. Kisa and Hiro are my characters. Slight AU. I you don't like it don't read it or review it.
1. Chapter 1

A familiar earthy scent drew Kakashi's attention away from his newest students and towards the door that not even two minutes ago he had entered through. His breath caught as he smiled at the very young jonin standing in the doorway, a single gray eye meeting a pair of dark blue ones. Her beauty always struck him even though he had known her for her entire life, her long auburn was pulled up in a bun and she wore her rather tight ANBU uniform, hugging her curves, her head band in its usual place on her forehead hidden under her bangs. "Good morning Kakashi-sensei."Her voice snapping him out of his trance and making his genin jump, not having noticed her.

"Good morning, Kisa-hime." Kakashi said smiling, "What do you need?"

"Lord Hokage decided to assign medics to each team given what happened last year," everyone shuttered at this, it was awful, "I was assigned to team 7." There was a heated silence, this wasn't good.

"Surely the Leaf Village princess has better things to do then looking after three genin." Sasuke Uchiha sassed. Seeing the boy made Kisa twitchy, he looks so much like his brother Itachi it broke her heart.

"Given whose on the team no one else could handle it." Kisa answered looking between the tree males: Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki. She felt sorry for Sakura Haruno, the only girl, being stuck with these three. Kakashi chuckled, scratching the back of his silver head, but it was a nervous chuckle. Naruto was bouncing in the corner not really paying attention, Sakura watched the two jonin intently, and Sasuke brooded off to the side glaring at them.

"Okay, let's introduce ourselves. Who wants to start?" Kakashi broke the awkward silence.

"Oh, oh, me, me Sensei!" Naruto jumped up in down waving his hand in the air, causing both jonin to giggle.

"Ok Naruto, start with your full name then your hobbies and dreams." Kakashi said still giggling.

"Ok, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I like trying different kinds of ramen and comparing them. And my dream is to become Hokage, believe it!"All said whilst bouncing. Every time that boy said 'believe it' everyone wanted to smack him in the head.

"Ok, who's next?" Kakashi asked, he flushed when he saw a flash of white teeth as Kisa bit her lip shyly. _Jeez, Kisa are you trying to kill me? _

"I'll go." Sakura said, "My name Is Sakura Haruno and I like …. Well…." She glanced at Sasuke and blushed. " …." She gave Kakashi an apologetic look.

"Its ok Sakura," Kakashi reassured her, she reminded him of Kisa at that age, he softened a bit. "Ok Sasuke, your turn."

"Hhhh…" Sasuke sighed, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't have any hobbies or particularly like anything, and I don't have a dream because it's going to happen." The look in his eyes was a mixture of pain and anger; it broke Kisa's heart further._ Oh Sasuke, I'm so sorry._ Images of Itachi and the night of the massacre flashed through her mind and her right arm started to ache. She pushed away the memory of Itachi braking her arm as Kakashi 'accidently' brushed his left arm against her right, somehow soothing the ache.

"Ok I guess it's our turn, do you want to go first Kisa-hime?" Kakashi asked, Kisa could hear the softness in his voice.

"Alright, my name is Kisa Tsunade Sarutobi. I was part of Kakashi-sensei's first team and my hobbies are training and reading." Kisa said nothing of her dream as she snuck a glance at Kakashi, who was looking at her; he smiled brightly at through his mask. She took a deep breath and continued. "I also love helping people, which is why I became a medical-nin." Kisa's teeth sunk back into her bottom lip.

"Ok, my turn," Kakashi said, "My name is Kakashi Hatake. My hobbies are pretty much the same as Kisa-hime's and I don't really have a dream."

"Wait, wait!" Sakura said, "Kisa-sensei you said you were on Kakashi-sensei's first team, were you really?"

"Yes, I was." Kisa's eyes were on the floor and pain shot through her chest. Image of Hiro and Itachi flashed through her mind, her Uchihas, her best friends.

"Alright, that's enough for today. We'll meet tomorrow and start training." Kakashi intervened before the boys could join in on the interrogation, worry that only Kisa saw in his eyes. Kisa bit her lip again putting back on her brave face, of course Kakashi saw trough it but he was the only one that could so it was okay. They stood close together as they watched the genin leave.

Silence filled the room once the genin were gone. Neither jonin made a move to leave or move further apart, they stood so close their chests brushed as they breathed but neither was uncomfortable with the lack of distance. Kisa finally lifted her eyes from the floor to meet Kakashi's , still biting her lip and let the fake bravado drop.

"Oh, Kisa." Kakashi whispered dropping the honorific and embracing her tightly. She wrapped her arms around his waist, her head naturally resting on his chest due to the height difference he was a whole foot taller than she was. Kisa purred in content against Kakashi's chest. They stayed like that for god knows how long.

"Let me walk you home," Kakashi said pulling back a bit, smiling at Kisa.

"Okay." They broke away from the embrace completely but stayed close as they walked through the village.


	2. Chapter 2

_Kisa walked slowly through the village looking for her team mates. She turned right coming behind the academy headed to their secrete meeting place. As she approached the hidden grotto a low moan caught her attention, slowing her pace further and softening her steps instinctively she peeked around one of the trees at the entrance. The sight that welcomed her was slightly startling; her team mates the Uchiha cousins were kissing rather passionately. She watched them, her curious nature getting the best of her, the darkness giving her as much cover as the tree she hid behind. Hiro and Itachi held on to each other tightly and didn't break the kiss. _I should leave, maybe Kakashi-sensei would know about this.

_Kisa turned walking right into said sensei's chest, the small 15 year old had already reach her full height. She pulled back and looked at his face; he was smiling down at her she smiled back. Kakashi looked past her seeing the Uchihas then looked back at her gently taking her by the elbow and pulling her away from the grotto. They walked in silence, nothing but the moon light to light their way, Kakashi hadn't let go of her elbow yet although the last thing she would do was disobey him and run away. "S-s-sensei?" Kisa whisper broke the silence._

"_Hhmm?"Kakashi replied stopping to turn to look at her. Kisa gulped audibly before taking a deep breath and continuing._

"_W-w-what were t-t-they d-d-doing?" Kisa couldn't control her curiosity any longer, she had to know. "I know t-they were k-k-k-kissing…..but w-w-why?" She couldn't stop stuttering either, her shyness showing as she bit her lip. _

"_Hhmm… that's not something I can really explain. What I can tell you is it was because they wanted to." Kisa could tell he was a bit surprised at her boldness._

"_But w-why?" She still didn't understand. Kakashi eyed her closely before sighing._

"_You've never been kissed, have you?" Kakashi asked. Kisa blush violently and shook her head shyly. She noticed his mask was down, it wasn't the first time she saw his face but she was still caught by how handsome he was. _

"_S-s-sensei." It was a gasp as she instinctively moved closer. Their eyes meat in a heated gaze._

"_Still curious, Kisa-hime?" Kakashi asked, normally people calling her hime pissed her off but she liked when Kakashi said it. She nodded before stretching up as far as she could, making her forehead level with his nose._

"_Sensei, please help me understand." Kisa whispered softly, tilting her head back and leaning closer. Kakashi groaned like she was killing him before he leaned forward and down, gently pressing his lips against hers. Sparks flew and zipped up and down Kisa's spine, she moaned softly into the kiss and pressed closer. She never felt anything like it; her body lit up and came to life. Her hands griped the front of his vest as his hands found her wide boney hips. Kakashi's tongue swiped out of his mouth and across Kisa's lips, she parted them willingly. She moaned when his tongue invaded her mouth coaxing hers gently into movement. The kiss became passionate but remained gentle, it made her feel warm inside._

_Kakashi groaned as her tongue shyly slipped into his mouth, tiny shy movements to explore him, and pulled her flush against his body._

Kisa bolt strait up in bed gasping and shaking, gripping the sheets to her large chest. Her body on fire from the memory of her one and only kiss four years ago. _Again? Damn it! _Her head dropped into her tiny long fingered hands, her ridiculously long hair falling like an auburn curtain around her, her body still shaking. _Why can't I just let it go?_ A whine and a wet nose on her hip pulled Kisa out of her self loathing, she looked at Hayate he giant wolf companion and gave him a small smile and a pat to the head. She rose from the bed stretching, her tank top riding up exposing her bellybutton ring above her shorts.

Hayate glared at the window and growled, Kisa turned and there stood Gai outside her window."GOOD MORNING, KISA-HIME!" He shouted doing that stupid thumbs up and smile thing he taught Lee.

"Gai, you pervert, get the hell out of my window before I turn you into dog food." Kisa growled raising her ever present kunai knife.

"Kisa-hime, you're so mean." Gai pouted.

"Leave now!" Kisa snapped throwing the kunai. It hit the tree that had been behind Gai, who had disappeared. _I'm going to kill that pervert one of these days!_ _The suns not even up yet and he's already bugging me!_ She pulled the kunai from the tree, closed the window and the curtains, ignoring her neighbors that stared. Walking into the bathroom Kisa dropped the kunai on the counter. She reached for the hem of her top pulling it off over her head exposing her large pale breasts, and then hooked her thumbs in the waist band of her shorts and panties pushing them down off her wide hips. Kisa pulled off her locket gently placing it on the counter next to the kunai. Turning on the hot water she stepped into the shower.

Her body still hot from the memory of kissing Kakashi ignited again as the hot water poured over it, running over her breast to her flat stomach down to her hips and lower. Her soapy fingers traveled her body gently brushing her nipples as she washed herself causing her body to heat further. _God, what the hell is this? _She didn't understand, still so naïve, what was happening. Kisa quickly rinsed the soap from her body and grabbed the shampoo to wash her hair. Once done she shut off the water stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel to dry off.

With the towel wrapped around her and her locket on again, Kisa walked back into the bedroom and over to the dresser. Picking a black bra and matching black panties and pulling them on followed by one of her mesh shirts and a pair of black pants. Grabbing her green vest she pulled it on over the mesh shirt and zipped it up, she pulled her hair up into a bun and tied on her head band. Stepping into her boots at the front door Kisa left for the day to meet her team.

They've been together a month and things were slowly becoming normal routine. Kisa was always the first to show up at the chosen meeting place followed by Sasuke and Sakura and a little later Naruto, and then they waited for Kakashi. Today was no different, standing on the bridge with the genin for two hours waiting for Kakashi as they became restless and Kisa remained calm. Leaning on the railing next to Sasuke (who also remained calm), Kisa watched Naruto and Sakura pace back and forth. "Good morning team." Kakashi appeared crouched on the railing next to Kisa his knee touching her shoulder.

"Where the hell were you, Sensei?!" Sakura demanded, her face turning bright red and her eyes almost popping out of her head.

"Sorry I got lost." Kakashi smiled under his mask and scratched the back of his sliver head. _Why does he try to make them think he's an idiot?_ Kisa chuckled and Sasuke sighed.

"LAIR!" Naruto and Sakura screamed in unison.

"Anyway let's get to the missions for today." Kisa intervened before they could yell more or try to attack Kakashi and end up in the lake. She and Kakashi watch the genin work helping when necessary, like when Naruto needed saving from the dog and the mine field. They were grateful when it came time to file the reports. Standing in front of the desk with the Hokage and Iruka Umino, Kisa would only look at her kind-hearted friend refusing to make eye contact with her father. They gave the reports and requested another mission and Naruto promptly started complaining about the 'baby' missions they'd been given. Kisa sighed shaking her head mostly tuning Naruto out.

"Well there is one C-rank mission I could give you." The Hokage spoke catching Kisa attention. _What is he up to, being so nice?_ They were all introduced to the drunken bridge builder Tazuna and Kisa had to fight the urge to beat him to a pulp for the way he talked to Naruto and the others. Sensing her anger, the back of Kakashi's hand brushed the back of hers in pseudo-accident calming her slightly. And it was decided that they would escort Tazuna to his home. "Oh, and Kisa there's a meeting later today that you need to attend." The Hokage said.

"Yes, Lord Hokage." The words were clipped with thinly veiled anger. _So, that's what his up to. That meeting is probably one with another suitor he picked out._ In the hallway they paused. "You guys go ahead I'll catch up."Kisa said to Kakashi.

"Are you sure, we can wait?" Kakashi said, Kisa could tell he was worried knowing as well as she did what her father had planned.

"Hey!" Tazuna shouted.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei, I'm sure." Kisa cut Tazuna off. Kakashi nodded and sent the others to pack there things. Kisa saw them to the gate of the village and watched them go, hating every minute of it she didn't like being separated from the team especially Kakashi. Sighing she returned to the Hokage office to await the impending disaster.

Hours later Kisa sat with the Hokage, her favorite big brother Asuma, and a young man from some high ranking clan. She tuned out most of what the man and the Hokage were saying, exchanging looks for boredom with Asuma. It was fairly uneventful until the idiot tired to touch her. Kisa hit him so hard he bounced off the wall, Asuma and the Hokage didn't appreciate it either and sent him packing. "I have a mission to get to." Kisa said grabbing her ready bag and darting out the door, she could hear Asuma laughing behind her.

Jumping from tree to tree moving faster than the others could with Tazuna, Kisa was making great time and was almost caught up to them when she sensed Kakashi's Sharingan. _Kakashi!_ Kisa bolted at full speed; she got there just in time to see Naruto throw a kunai at a man from behind freeing Kakashi from a water prison. She jumped in front of the man and punched him in the jaw so hard he flew into the air, she jumped up after him. "Wolf barrage!" Kisa knocked the man all over the sky, kicking him punching him, as she was about to kick him to the ground he punched her in the ribs sending her flying back by Sakura and Tazuna. Hitting the ground hard Kisa saw nothing but black for a minute.

"Kisa-sensei!" All three of the genin screamed in unison with Kakashi's shout of "Kisa!"

Kisa tried to shake of the blow getting to her feet. _Damn that hurt!_ _What the hell is that guy?_ Kakashi was kicking his ass by this point so Kisa stayed back to help the genin protect Tazuna. _He's over using his Sharingan but he won't let me interfere. Damn it Kakashi, be careful._ When the other ninja appeared Kisa was poised ready to attack and protect the others. Kakashi spoke to him for a moment before motioning to Kisa to stand down, which she did but something didn't feel right. The other ninja disappeared with the body of the man she now knew to be Zabubza Momochi, the demon of the Hidden Mist. Kakashi started to walk away and passed out, Kisa slide on her knees under him catching him before his head and shoulders hit the ground. "Kakashi-sensei!" the genin screamed. _God they scream too much._

"He's ok he just needs to rest." Kisa said pulling his head band back over the Sharingan. "How much further until we get to you place?" She asked Tazuna.

"Not far."Tazuna replied.

"Alright." Kisa lifted Kakashi off the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

At Tazuna's house, Kisa went to work healing Kakshi. She removed his vest and his head band, and gently laid him down. Her right hand cupped around his Sharingan gently and glow with her strange green chakra as she healed he franticly spinning eye, once she felt it calm she removed her hand. Then taking the water and cloth Tsunami (Tazuna's daughter) provided, Kisa made a cold compress for Kakashi's forehead and eye. "Now all we can do is wait." She said softly to the others.

"That Kakashi is one lucky man, having such a skilled and caring wife." Tazuna said, Kisa turned bright red before she started to flail around almost passing out from embarrassment.

"They're not together." Sasuke said saving her. Kisa calmed down breathing deeply while biting her lip.

"Huh? Could have fooled me." Tazuna said before thankfully leaving the room. Kisa blushed more violently.

"We should keep guard." Kisa muttered making to rise when Sasuke's hand touched her shoulder.

"We'll take care of that, you were hurt back there too you should take it easy." Sasuke said, his softer side showing. At Kisa resistant look he added, "And someone has to take care of Kakashi-sensei." They all knew by now that the only one Kakashi listened to was Kisa. She sighed and nodded, Hayate's head popped around the corner.

"Hayate help Sasuke and the others with the perimeter."Kisa told the huge dark gray wolf who huffed in response and followed Sasuke from the room. Now alone with Kakashi, Kisa stood and closed the door and windows and drawing the blinds and returned to Kakashi's side. Slowly reaching forward she hooked a single finger under his mask and gently pulled it down. His hand caught her wrist with her hand and the material of the mask reached his neck and his eye opened. Kakashi smiled at her and brought her right hand to his lips gently kissing the fingers that healed his eye, Kisa let out a small moan. His tongue swiped out against the pad of her thumb causing Kisa to emit another soft moan. Kakashi pulled her down and gently kissed her lips, Kisa sighed at the familiar sensation and closed her eyes.

Kakashi pulled back slightly and brushed his lips against hers again. Kisa smiled, this time it was her tongue that ran across his lips. Kakashi groaned opening his mouth and letting her tongue explore then matching her shy movements, they both moaned into the kiss as a strange heat built between them. The kiss became less shy and playful and more passionate and heated. Neither wanted to stop it felt too right, too perfect.

Kakashi wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her closer, accidently pushing into her possibly broken rips. Kisa cringes but pushes closer; Kakashi sensed her pain and pulled away. Kisa whimper at the lose and tried to push closer again. "Shhh…." Kakashi put his hands on her shoulders gently pushing her back. He shifted her so her head rested on his chest and pulled his mask back up, but the look in his eye said this wasn't the last time and that there was no way in hell it was going to be another four years either. Kisa calmed down, the warmth of Kakashi's body soothing her. They stayed like that, slowly drifting to sleep.

Kisa awoke a few hours later when Sasuke's head popped in the door to check on them, followed by Tazuna. "Not together huh?" Tazuna teased eyeing Kisa and Kakashi.

"Shut up Tazuna," the growled words came from Kakashi. "After you lied to us you really expect us to put up with that shit."Kisa pulled away from Kakashi's chest sitting back onto her legs like she had been earlier and moved the still moist cloth to check the Sharingan. It was still spinning but far less franticly, again her right hand cupped around it and glowed softly. Kakashi bit back the rising moan as he felt her chakra flow gently into him, it felt incredible and far different than it ever had. Kisa felt it to and the green color of her chakra was darker than before. _God, it feels so good, what the hell is happening? _Kisa heard it but it wasn't her thought. _Kakashi?_ His eyes widened when he didn't see her lips move. _What the hell?_ Kakashi thought shocked. _I don't know._ Kisa thought quietly.

Kisa pulled her hand away from Kakashi's face but could still feel his mind on the edge of hers, but pushed that aside for the moment. Both jonin shared the feeling that Zabuza was still alive and said as much to the others. "You three are going to need some extra training, hardcore training. We'll start in the morning." Kakashi said firmly and no one was brave enough to argue except Inari, who was mostly ignored by the ninja. Again the others left Kisa and Kakashi alone in silence. Kisa wondered if Kakashi was mad at her for the strange happenings. "No, I not mad." Kakashi said softly bringing his left hand up to cup her cheek and moving his thumb back and forth over the skin there in a soothing motion. Kisa purred as the green glow came back, Kakashi's Sharingan widened as he watched her. "Your kekkei genkai." He said in soft amazement, her family's kekkei genkai hadn't manifested itself in 300 years and now there were only rumors about what it was, no one knew for sure. _That weird heat earlier…. _Kakashi nodded, it was starting to make sense.

"That's a weird time to have it kick in." Kisa finally trusted her voice.

"Depends on the type of kekkei genkai it is, it seems that yours is spiritual."Kakashi said still holding her face; they were unconsciously moving closer together until their noses touched. Kakashi pulled his mask down and kissed her in the same gentle manner he always had. Kisa moaned and pressed closer, it felt better than before, her entire body washed in fire. The passion returned as they clung to each other and their tongues batted for dominance. Both moaned into the kiss as Kisa hand sunk into Kakashi's silver hair. They didn't break apart until they desperately needed air, changing to quick pecks as they panted. "We…"kiss, "shouldn't…."kiss, "touch…"kiss, "until…"kiss, "we…" kiss, "figure…" kiss, "this…." kiss, "out." Kakashi mumbled between kisses.

"Right…" kiss, "no…." kiss, "touching." Kisa agreed. The only problem was they couldn't stop. They kissed deeply again, moaning into it. Their tongues dancing around each other, coaxing each other playfully. Kakashi groaned as if in pain and pulled away as far as he could, letting Kisa go entirely. Kisa whimpered again at the lose.

"I know." Kakashi sighed looking into her eyes with a slightly pained expression. He sat his hand next to hers, close enough to feel each other's warmth but not touching. They stayed like that for a long time.

The next morning while Kakashi was teaching the genin about chakra control, Kisa worked on her Wolf Barrage pissed the Zabuza broke out of it. Launching a log into the air, she jumped up after it and began knocking it around the sky then kicked it to the ground growling in frustration when it didn't shatter on impact. Kisa launched another log and jumping up after it and took out all the frustration she was feeling after last night. Hitting and kicking the log so hard that chunks flew off then kicked it to the ground watching it shatter when it landed. Kisa repeated the process six more times.

Kakashi watched her for a safe distance; her fierceness reminded him of Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto's mother and Kakashi's sensei Minato Namikaze's wife. The thought made him smile sadly, remembering a 7 year old Kisa following them around often falling asleep wrapped around Kushina's pregnant belly. When Kisa landed after the seventh perfect Wolf Barrage, Kakashi walked over. "Let's go back to the house," he said smiling, "you too, Sakura-chan." He hollered over his shoulder, Sakura already mastered chakra control. Kisa and Sakura followed Kakashi back to the house leaving Sasuke and Naruto to their training. When dinner came around and the boys still weren't back, Sakura started to worry.

"Hayate, go find them." Kisa told her wolf friend and watched him dart from the house. A few minutes later the door opened and there were Sasuke, Naruto, and Hayate. Naruto was being held up by Sasuke and Hayate; both the boys looked like hell. "You look like hell." Kakashi and Kisa said in unison causing Tazuna to laugh, they glared at him effectively shutting him up.

"Yeah," Sasuke started. "We know." Naruto finished_. They must have bonded some out there. _The thought came from both Kisa and Kakashi, they sighed. _This is getting complicated._ Kakashi thought looking down at the table. They sat silently through dinner watching Naruto and Sasuke make asses out of themselves, until Naruto started shouting about being the next Hokage.

"You're not a Hokage, you're a fuzzy maraca!" Kisa smacked Naruto in the head leaving a large bump. Everyone quieted down after that just eating instead of talking. Inari said something pretty awful, about stupid heroes and lose to Naruto who snapped at him and ran off to train more. "Naruto-kun?" Kisa called just before the door slammed shut. She wanted to scream at Inari for being so mean when he didn't have a clue, but she stopped herself walking away instead.

"Kisa-sensei, your bruises are gone." Sasuke said, her rids about eye level to he and Sakura as she walked to the other door the skin clearly visible through her mesh shirt.

"Huh?" Looking down and around her breasts encased in her black bra, sure enough the bruises were gone and Kisa noted that it looked like she hadn't been hit at all. _What the hell?_ Kisa looked up and met Kakashi's gray eye. _Could this be part of my kekkei genkai?_ Kisa asked softly, a little freaked out. _Most likely._

"Oh, hehe, that was me. I healed her when she was asleep earlier." Kakashi covered, left hand going to scratch the back of his silver head like he always did when he was in trouble. _Just go with it. _

"You baka, no wonder you can barely walk." Kisa tried to sound annoyed. _Please take the bait guys. _

"Wow, Sensei, I didn't know you knew medical jutsu or that you were so good at it. You can't even tell she was hurt at all." Sakura gushed.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan." Kakashi wasn't just thanking her for the undeserved complement. That handled Kisa walked out leaving the awkward situation.

Outside Kisa stared up at the stars, the strangeness of the last two days weighing heavily on her mind. _Minato-niichan, Kushina-neechan, what do I do? _She missed the pair that had been like family to her, like much older siblings guiding her. Naruto looks just like his dad but acted just like his mom, it was kind of funny. _It would be so much better for both Naruto and I if you were here, maybe we wouldn't be so screwed up. _

Kisa remembered carrying Naruto back to the village after his parents sealed to nine-tailed beast inside him, sacrificing themselves. And caring for him as he grew. Naruto always thought that it was her job because she looked after Sasuke after the massacre. It wasn't, she loved them both like little brothers and Sasuke understood that but Naruto couldn't because of the way the rest of the village treated him. Sasuke's footsteps pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Neechan, are you ok?" He only called her neechan when it was just them, not wanting to look weak in front of the others.

"It's been a long two days, Sasuke-chan." The chan being something she could get away with only when he called her neechan. Kisa ruffled his hair; he allowed the affection pushing up into it slightly causing Kisa to smile. Sasuke looked up giving her one of the small smiles that he reserved for her. "Let's get some sleep."

"What about Naruto?" Sasuke sounded slightly concerned looking towards the forest.

"He'll be fine and it's not like he'd listen to us anyway."Sasuke nodded before turning and walking back into the house with Kisa heading for bed.

Author's Note: Ok the honorific usage for Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura is affectionate. Also the lack of honorific for Tazuna and Gai is a "you don't deserve it".

∞ Arisachan93


	4. Chapter 4

In the morning Kisa woke to find that Naruto's bedroll was still empty, looking around the room she found Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura still sleeping. Carefully she crawled to Kakashi's bedroll and nudged his shoulder gently. "Yes Kisa-chan, I'm perfectly aware that Naruto-kun didn't come back last night. Do you honestly think we would have slept through it if he had?" His eyes were still closed as he sassed her. Kisa had to resist the urge to smack him and hard.

"Should we go look for him?" The over-protective big sister in her kicking in.

"Kisa-chan, he and Sasuke-kun are ninjas now, you can't protect them forever."His eyes finally opened, at least his uncovered right eye did.

"You and I both know that unsupervised genin do very stupid things." He remembered Kisa doing two very stupid things in particular, the first was following Kakashi and one of his teammates Obito Uchiha when they went to save their third team member Rin Nohara he shivered at the thought of how badly that ended with only he and Kisa surviving. The second was when Kushina went into labor and Kisa ran off to find the remote location that she and Minato had spirited away to in the middle of the night with Kakashi chasing her, again besides Naruto they were the only ones who survived. Neither of them wanted to think about those events so Kisa quickly changed the subject. "And besides, like you have room to talk." She had a point and Kakashi knew it. He still tried to protect her, of course he was her body guard when she was a little girl and later her sensei but still she was a jonin now.

He smiled at her. _Yes, you're a big bad ex-ANBU ass-kicking princess now. I know. _They laughed quietly before Sasuke started to stir.

"What the hell's so funny?" He said rubbing his eyes. He was adorably grumpy when he first woke up, not that he wasn't always grumpy but it was cuter in the morning, only Kisa and Kakashi got to see this.

"Sorry, Sasuke-kun." Kakashi sat up and scratched the back of his head again, something Kisa was pretty sure he picked up from Minato-sensei because Naruto did the same thing absent mindedly like so many other things that Minato and Kushina used to do that he did.

"Whatever," He said getting up. They laughed again hearing him mutter a few obscenities on his way out the door, although he paused at the foot of Sakura's bedroll fighting a small smile as he glanced at her still sleeping form before continuing on still cursing under his breath. _Looks like that little crush isn't so one-sided. _Kakashi grinned at Kisa through his mask.

_They never are._ Kisa grinned back.

***Naruto***

At breakfast, there was still no sign of Naruto. Even Sakura was worried, so Sasuke in true Sasuke-style made up some bogus cool excuse to go look for him. "Take Hayate with you!" Kisa hollered out the door as he ran down the front steps.

"What are you, his mother?" Tazuna said making an ass out of himself again.

"Actually, she raised both Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun by herself. But she more like their big sister than anything." Kakashi said smoothly from behind one of his stupid _Icha Icha_ books. Tazuna just eyed the younger jonin as she stood staring out the window looking for any sign of the boys return, playing with her locket nervously. Kakashi remembered Minato giving her the large oval shaped locket with a huge stone on the front that matched her eyes for her seventh birthday, she hasn't taken it off since unless to bathe. No one had any idea what she kept in it, she refused to show anyone.

Kakashi watched Kisa from the corner of his eye, taking in her small form. Her long auburn hair in a single braid that fell to her mid-thigh, her mostly black outfit clinging slightly to her curves her green vest standing out and her headband ever-present on her forehead behind her bangs. Even with that worried expression on her face, she was beautiful with her high cheekbones and tiny nose and big sad blue eyes. He was noticing just how much she'd grown up in the many years he'd known her, he remembered the extremely bright little toddling three year old that he first met clinging to and hiding behind Asuma's leg shyly peering up at him. The sweet little genius stole his heart back then and he hadn't even realized it until this very second. _Well, it's no fun when you realize I'm doing it. Hehe. _Kisa smiled softly still looking out the window, her eyes widened and her smile dropped before she went running for the door. She yanked the door open to reveal Sasuke practically carrying a mostly unconscious Naruto up the steps. Kisa helped them inside before checking Naruto over then sighing with relief. "The little baka just exhausted himself."

While Kisa (with Sasuke's help) laid Naruto out on his bedroll in the other room something struck Tazuna, the obscene amount of scars on her body and those boys so close in age to each other and to her. "That little girl's been through a lot, hasn't she, and the boys too?"

"You don't know the half of it." Kakashi said softly. Sakura made a small sympathic humming noise staring sadly after said ninjas.

***Naruto***

They headed out for the bridge leaving Naruto, still sleeping, in Tsunami's care. Sasuke and Sakura stayed close to Tazuna while Kisa and Kakashi stayed back farther ready to pounce on any attackers. Halfway across the finished portion of the bridge, heavy fog appeared from nowhere. "Sensei…."Kisa said uneasily.

"Yeah, I know it doesn't smell right." The fog had a sweet scent to it instead of the typical one of mildew. "Get ready." Kakashi jumped in front of the group as Sasuke and Sakura jumped closer to Tazuna and each drew a kunai from the pouches at their waists. Kisa jumped landing next to Kakashi ready to fight. _Don't even think about trying to take him on alone again. _

"You can come out Demon-san." Kisa called out into the mist.

"Still running with those helpless brats I see, Kakashi-san." The mist cleared enough to see Zabuza and the hunter-nin from before Haku. "Ha ha ha, that one's still trembling." He was referring to Sasuke. Kisa growled low in her throat.

"I'm trembling with….excitement." Sasuke was ready for a fight.

"Go for it Sasuke-kun." Kakashi smiled as Sasuke sprung off after Haku. Kisa watched carefully, she sensed something odd about the other boy but she wasn't sure what it was.

***Naruto***

_Damn those stupid mirrors. _Kisa couldn't see what was happening with Sasuke and Naruto. She glanced behind her to Sakura the poor girl couldn't see more than a foot in front of her, her eyes weren't trained for this. _If I leave Sakura-chan she'll be defenseless, Kakashi can't protect both her and Tazuna. _

Kakashi watched Zabuza as he eyed Kisa with a strange look on his face that Kakashi didn't like. _I need to end this quickly._ Kakashi move his headband from his Sharingan. He felt Kisa move to his side ready to fight. _WE need to end this quickly._ Kisa glared at him from the corner of her eyes, he smiled.

"Don't worry Kisa-hime, I'll protect the girl." Hayate had chosen that moment to show up.

"You talk?!" Sakura screeched, shocked and surprised.

"It's about time, old friend."Kisa smiled, now she could move more freely.

"Go help the boys; I can handle him on my own." Kakashi's tone left no room for argument. They could both sense Sasuke's Sharingan had awakened which meant he and Naruto were in serious trouble. Kisa nodded and jumped away.

Landing next to the dome of mirrors Kisa studied them. _They're made of ice but can I generate enough heat to melt them. Sasuke's down and Naruto's freaking out, I have to try. _The seal on Naruto was weakening. Kisajumped up into the air above the dome, hands signs flying. _Wolf's Fire! _A wave of fire shot out from her hands and melted the mirrors quickly. Kisa hit the ground and dropped to her knees panting. _Damn that used a lot of chakra. _ She got quickly to her feet as Naruto started fighting with Haku. "Naruto-kun, calm down!" She had to calm him down before the seal broke completely. She jumped in front of him and grabbed him by both arms digging her feet into the ground to stop them. "Naruto-kun, you have to calm down!"

"**GET OUT OF MY WAY!**" His voice was nothing more than a growl, he sounded like the nine-tailed fox. His eyes were red instead of their normal blue.

"Naruto-kun, listed to me!" Kisa pleaded, he struggled hard against her hold. "Naru-chan, please." She hadn't called him that since he was little. Recognition flashed in his eyes and he started to calm down, his eyes slowly changing back.

The sound of Kakashi's chidori drew all three of their attentions, Haku and Kisa moved in the same second. Haku landed between Zabuza and Kakashi and Kisa landed slightly off to the side. Several things happened in a matter of seconds. Kisa's chakra formed a shield of its own accord, like when she was a child, and tried to stop the chidori. Just like before the chidori cut threw in easily and into Haku. Images of Rin flashed before both Kisa and Kakashi's eyes; Kisa could feel the ache in Kakashi's chest.

***Flashback***

_Rin had bagged Kakashi to end it, kill her and the beast that had been forcibly locked inside her. He refused adamantly they already lost Obito, he wasn't going to lose her to. And Kisa, she had seen too much already she was far too young to see so much death. Kakashi held Kisa's hand as the three of them ran back to the village, his eye aching where Rin had replaced his injured on with one of Obito's Sharingan at Obito's insistence. _

_They got surrounded; Kakashi fought trying to protect Kisa and Rin. Right as he gathered the energy for a chidori to kill one of their attackers Rin jumped between them. Kisa shield wrapped around Rin but it was useless. Kakashi's attack killed Rin. _

_Kakashi fell to his knees as Rin's body hit the ground; tears ran down Kisa face._

***End Flashback***

Everyone stood there eyes wide as the mist cleared some. Sakura and Naruto had no Idea what had happened. Zabuza tried to attack Kakashi who jumped away still holding onto Haku's body taking it with him. Kakashi laid Haku down on the ground gently and respectfully.

"Naruto-kun where's Sasuke-kun?" Sakura called out, Naruto just shook his head. Sakura gasped her hand pressed to her mouth. "Sasuke-kun…" her voice was soft and broken.

"You can go to him Sakura-chan, its okay." Tazuna said.

"No I can't, I have a duty to protect you." Sakura quickly pulled herself together.

"We'll both go then." Tazuna said.

"Thank you Tazuna-san." Sakura said softly taking his hand they ran into the mist to Sasuke with Hayate following them.

They found Sasuke laid out on the ground with several senbon sticking out of his body. "Oh, Sasuke-kun," Sakura fell to her knees beside him shaking. Her hands cupped his face, her fingers running soft loving trails along his skin. She muttered off the rule about ninjas showing their emotions even as tears ran down her face before she collapsed against Sasuke's chest and sobbed. She and Tazuna didn't notice the soft blue glow of her hands but Hayate did not saying a word.

"He swore his life to you and you used him like a weapon! How could you throw such pure love away like that?!" Kisa's voice carried through the mist, though Sakura barely registered it. Hayate and Sakura knew vows like that were very personal to Kisa because Kakashi made the same vows to be whatever she needed and she cherished it every day.

Sakura lost track of time as she sobbed into Sasuke's chest, glad that Hayate was there so she could. She didn't even notice the mist clearing. "S-S-Sakura-chan…." Sasuke's voice was so weak that Sakura almost didn't hear it. "Sakura-chan?" Sakura pulled back enough to see Sasuke's eyes were open.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun! You're alive!" Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him tight and was surprised when she felt his arms wrap around her waist hugging her back.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan." His voice was still soft and a little weak. They pulled apart and Sakura helped Sasuke stand, blushing when he didn't let go of her hand.

"Hey, Naruto-kun, look! Sasuke-kun's okay!" Sakura called out across the bridge noticing that the fighting had ceased. Naruto bolted over smiling like a loon.

"Hey Sasuke-kun!" Naruto shouted as he hugged Sasuke almost tackling him.

"Ow." Sasuke said and although he didn't move to hug him back he didn't push him away either.

"What's Kisa-sensei doing?" Sakura asked as she watched Kisa help Zabuza walk over to Haku's body.

"Well, we aren't enemies anymore." Was all that Naruto said as he let go of Sasuke. They moved closer to their senseis to see and hear what was going on.

Kisa laid Zabuza down next to Haku before sitting with her legs tucked under her between them. "I understand now," Zabuza said and Kisa took one of his hands and one of Haku's and placed them on top of each other, making it so they were holding hands. "Thank you." Zabuza said before taking one final breath and going limp. Kisa bowed her head muttering something softly before setting their cold hands still holding each other on the ground and standing and walking to Kakashi's side.

***Naruto***

They smiled and waved goodbye as they set off across the bridge. Naruto grinning like a loon and running off ahead as always. Kisa smiled noticing that Sasuke was still holding Sakura's hand. _Cute, isn't it? _Kisa turned to see Kakashi smiling at her. _Yeah, it is. _She nodded. Sasuke and Sakura were deep in conversation, talking softly to each other, and completely unaware of their senseis' watchful eyes.

"Hurry up you guys!" Naruto had turned around and waved his arms in the air shouting at them. The four of them all laughed and took off after him.

* * *

Sorry it took so long. Anyway much love,

Arisachan


End file.
